Understanding the Future
by Summer's Pride
Summary: This is the life of a college student following up until the next year of her life, where the story really begins but to understand the future you must first interpret the past and do it ever so  wisely, or else you want see through the facade. KyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Roommate

_There she was pacing back and forth in a small bathroom, waiting for some time to pass. Her name is Ritsu, Natsuko, daughter of the famous Japanese manga writer Ritsu, Moriko (her mother) and owner of the Ritsu Rehabilitation center Ritsu, Kentaro(her father)._

_Three minutes had passed and the 20 year old girl grabbed plastic stick, it read positive. _

"_How did I get here, Pregnant?" She thought as she placed the stick on the bathroom sink. Holding herself up, against the wall. What was she going to tell her parents?_

_Falling to a sitting position on the floor, tears falling down her face, who would help her now?_

_Stop. Rewind. Play_

~1 year Prior~

Natsuko stood in the doorway of her college dorm staring at her roommate and seven boys in complete shock. "WHAT THE HELL! Haruhi, who the hell are these people,?" She said and threw her messenger bag in the corner of the room.

"And that would be Haruhi's roommate, Ritsu, Natsuko. She is the oldest daughter of Ritsu, Kentaro and Miho, Moriko. She aims to be a writer of Greek Mythology Teen Fiction." A monotone voice said behind the tall blonde.

"Well if it isn't the Ootori, still digging up skeletons I see. Now would you all be so kind as to GET THE HELL OUT!" Natsuko yelled and pointed dramatically to the door. They all scattered, a sly grin paste itself upon her face.

"Was that really necessary?" Haruhi asked her as Natsuko walked into the small kitchen area.

"Probably not, but they needed to leave we have homework and I have a headache." Natsuko said and grabbed a small thing of Blue Bell Ice cream and sat on the couch with a spoon.

Haruhi had walked out of the room to her bedroom. "Haruhi, I going to eat the rest of the Ice Cream." Natsuko said calmly from her sitting position on the couch.

"We can get more Ice Cream tomorrow Natsu, I'm doing homework." Haruhi replied back as she grabbed her books and headed to her room.

Natsuko got off the couch and headed to her room as she past Haruhi door she called in. "That will be nice, your boyfriend can even join us."

"Whatever, just go to your physic paper." Haruhi replied flatly.

~the next day~

"Haruhi come on I want to get to the store before it starts raining tell the boyfriend of yours to hurry up." Natsuko yelled into the dorm room.

"Nat shut up! I'm coming!" Haruhi yelled and walked out of the apartment.

"Whatever, oh hey blondie." Natsuko said and Tamaki walked up to the taller brunette haired girl.

"Natsuko-hime." Tamaki said.

"I'm not a princess, so I would prefer you not call me that." Natsuko said and walked ahead of the couple.

Once outside the apartment complex, Natsuko walked up to a silver 2010 camaro. "This is my baby, Tamaki you're in the back Haruhi always gets to sit upfront, gomen." Natsuko said and walked around to the driver side and the other got in quietly.

"So what else beside ice cream do we need?" Haruhi asked as she grabbed a notebook off the floor board.

"Eggs, Milk, Cereal, frozen stuff, butter I think were out, what else was missing from the food department?" Natsuko asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Dr. Pepper and bottled water, we also need rice, and red meat." Haruhi said and added it to the list.

"Add flour and chocolate chips to the list, so I can make cookies." Natsuko said and pulled into a near by Wal-Mart

The three got out of the car and walked into the super commoner market (according to Tamaki). Haruhi was dressed in tighter fitting jeans and a V-neck shirt with floral print on it and purple TOMS. Natsuko was wearing a jean skirt that reached right above her knees, black leggings the reached 3 inches below her knees and a gray shirt with a line detailed kitten in the middle of it with splattered paint TOMS. Tamaki was wearing faded blue jeans and a red and white T-Shirt with gray converse.

Natsuko and Haruhi (followed by Tamaki) made their way to the ice cream section. Vanilla and Cookie dough were the two kinds they put in the buggy, then they went and got everything else on the list. "So Tamaki what are you planning to major in?" Natsuko asked as Haruhi grabbed the 2 present milk.

"Business and Economy, one day I'll have to take over my families company." Tamaki said.

"Are you going to minor in anything?" Natsuko asked while they walked to a checkout line.

"I'm not sure, what about you Natsuko-hime?" Tamaki asked her as she paid for her and Haruhi's groceries.

"I plan to major in Greek Mythology and minor in Literature. I want to write teen fiction based on the Greek myths." Natsuko said as Haruhi smiled at her friend.

"What kind of tales will you write?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know, Haruhi you've been awfully quiet please tell me you haven't gone mute or something that would be bad because then I'd eat all the ice cream and you could tell me to stop." Natsuko laughed at herself quietly.

"I can still talk, I was just thinking." Haruhi snapped at Natsuko who laughed and finished loading up the groceries in the car.

The drive home was quiet the only sound that was heard was the CD that was playing. "Oh Crap!" Natsuko and Haruhi said at the same time.

"We forgot the frozen stuff!" Natsuko said but didn't turn around she pulled safely into her parking space and turned off her car.

"So I'll go get some later tonight then." Haruhi said as they carried their stuff up to their apartment.

"Well come in Tamaki, Haruhi I'm putting the ice cream and the other cold stuff up then I have to go meet Jake at mall." Natsuko called from inside the kitchen area.

Haruhi made a face at the name, Jacob Anderson, or Jake for short. He was Natsuko boyfriend and Haruhi didn't like him at all, he was a two faced, arrogant, egotistical, sexist and a nut. She really didn't see what Natsuko saw in him, he was a jerk. "Haruhi, what's with wrong?" Tamaki asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing." She said in a tone saying drop it will talk later.

"Okay so bye, don't do anything to wild while I'm gone! Use protection!" Natsuko yelled making Haruhi face palm and Tamaki's face tune bright red.

Pulling the silver car up to the large mall, Natsuko parked while singing along to her radio. Getting out she pushed the earbuds in her ears and smile as she saw Jake. Who the hell is that girl?

And there he was, lip locked with some other girl. 'No, No' Natsuko thought as she ran from the mall, back to her car. Driving away as fast as she could, she couldn't stop the tears from spilling over.

"Natsuko what's wrong?" Haruhi asked as she ran into the apartment going straight to her room and slamming the door.

Natsuko sat against the door with her knees up close to her chest tears still streaming down her face. "Nat open the door, what happened?" Haruhi called through the door.

"No! Please Haruhi just go away." Natsuko cried, covering her face with her hands.

Haruhi gave up and walked away from the door and started making lunch, Natsuko hadn't left her room at all but the door had unlocked. After Haruhi ate, she fixed a plate and walked to Natsuko's room. Knocking on the door, Natsuko slowly opened the door and Haruhi came inside.

"Here I made lunch." Haruhi handed her the plate.

"Thanks, I'm breaking up with Jacob." Natsuko said and sat on her full size bed.

"What happened?" Was the question that rang in the air.

"When I went to meet Jacob at the water fountain, I saw him. He didn't see me, he was lip locked with Hailey Forest." Natsuko said, as Haruhi hugged her.

"You should come with me to the new Host Club tomorrow." Haruhi said.

"I don't know, I mean I love you Haruhi but I don't need guys throwing fake feelings in my face." Natsuko said as the two stood up.

"It's not like that, Natsu you should come you'd enjoy it." Haruhi said and left the room the let her friend to think upon things by herself.

Natsuko just sat on her bed as she got an idea. Jumping off her bed she found a paper shredder, gathering all the letters, picture, poems, love note and anything she could shred. Everything that Jacob had given her she shredded or threw away. After everything that would remind her of her now ex-boyfriend she was satisfied she left her room just in time to hear a knock on the apartment door.

"Coming!" She called, upon opening the door she glared at the figure.

"Natsuko where were you I asked you to meet me today at the mall." The dirty blonde boy said, gathering all her courage.

"Oh really now." She sneered back sarcastically.

"It seemed to me you were too busy sucking faces with that slut at the water fountain today _Jacob_. " She hissed at him.

"What! No! she came on to me ." He threw his hands up in defense.

"Sure and I'm the damn empress of Japan! If she came on to you then way were you felling up her ass! Huh? I saw you Jacob, I've known you for years and you are a terrible liar.! Were through! I never want to see you again! Nodda, never, not even by accident! You lied to me, cheated on me, with her and you expect me to believe "She came on to me" I'm a girl that lie doesn't work on me, I can do better than you Jacob!" Natsuko yelled, Haruhi could hear the argument from her room and was proud of her friend for finally standing up for herself.

"Damn it Natsuko just listen to me it wasn't like that!" Jacob yelled back and raised his hand at her.

"You're going to hit me now! Go ahead that's a felony!" Natsuko yelled back, as a hand came down across her cheek, the slap echoed across the room.

Natsuko cupped her cheek and hissed and pain, Jacob went to hit her again when a hand caught his wrist. Haruhi came running into the living room, just as Tamaki had came running from the open door just into time to stop Jacob the second time.

"Tamaki-san?" Natsuko asked as Haruhi bent down to her friends level and coaxed her to remove her hand.

Natsuko left cheek of bright red, Haruhi placed ice on her cheek. Natsuko stood up holding the the ice pack to her cheek she looked Jacob straight in the eye and said. "We were through the moment I walked into the mall to find you lip locked with Hailey. I will never be as stupid as I would, I don't want you back and never will. Jacob I'm through with you and your manipulative lies, Tamaki will you please escort this yatsu out of mine and Haruhi's apartment complex." Natsuko told her now ex and then asked Tamaki.

"Of course princess." Tamaki said as he forced Jacob out of the complex.

The sudden realization hit Natsuko like a sack of bricks, "I have to call mother." She mumbled and walked to her room, slowly followed by a silent Haruhi.

…

Japan

14 year old Ritsu Ryoiji was playing video games when the house phone started rigning, jumping up and racing to the phone before his younger sister could he answered with a hello.

"_Hey baby brother, is mom and dad home?"_ the questioning voice of his elder sister rang over the telephone line.

"Natsu! How are you?" Ryoiji ignoring his sister comment exclaimed.

"_I'm good, Ryo I have to talk to mother it's important please put me through to her office." _ Natsuko said at her end.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Ryoiji asked as he started the process of transferring the call to another line.

"_nothing I just want to talk to mom." _Natsuko lied but Ryoiji didn't know that.

"Hello." Came the professional voice of her mother.

"_I broke up with Jacob today, he hit me." _Natsuko told her mother.

"You know what that mean don't you dear." Her mother replied as she spoon around in her office chair facing the wall.

"_Yes mother I am aware, I'll have to marry someone of your choosing then correct?" _ Natsuko replied calmly in a flat tone..

"Yes dear those were the conditions, a privet jet will pick you up sometime in the next week so you can return to meet your suiter. Your roommate may come along if she wished. Haruhi is her name correct?" Moriko asked as she stood and walked over to the window in her office.

"_Yes ma'am, I have to go now, English test in the morning. Bye" _With that Natsuko hung up on her mother and cried herself to sleep.

…**.**

_It's Summer again so this is the first chapter of the College life Ouran story, the Oc In this story belongs to La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated a dear friend of the author so please visit her DA page to see a picture of Natsuko we believe you will like it._

_The author would like to thank La'Rae for letting her barrow her OC and she would like to Thank Bisco Hatori for creating Ouran so she could write this story._

_So please leave a nice comment of what you think._

_Sincerely,_

_Summer's Pride_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Engagement Party Drama

Upon waking up the next morning Natsuko threw her dark chocolate brown hair up in a messy bun some pieces fell an framed her face, getting dressed in a loose fitting pair of jeans and a 3-quarter length sleeve gray v-neck shirt she put on her bright blue TOMS an left her room to find Haruhi up and dressed . Haruhi had on a pair of dark blue loose fitting jeans and a old Ouran Host Club novelty shirt, with red flats that Natsuko got her for her birthday last year.

Tamaki was sitting at the table with Haruhi as they were going over something together. "Good morning." Natsuko chimed in a forced happy tone causing Haruhi to look at her with a pained expression.

"Morning, Natsu there's breakfast in the oven if you're hungry." Haruhi replied, as Natsuko smiled a thank you and headed into the kitchen area.

As Natsuko put some of the breakfast casserole on a plate she called over her shoulder casually. "What are you two working on this morning?"

"Some last minute review things for our business class in a hour." Haruhi said and Natsuko came as sat down next to her.

"That's nice, Haruhi I'm going home for the weekend would you like to come with me. My mother really wants to meet my roommate." Natsuko told her friend.

"I don't know I have test to study for, and the semester's finales are coming up." Haruhi said absent mindedly.

"All the more reason to go home for the weekend; It's time to take a break." Natsuko said cheerfully.

"We can even go see Ranka-san." Natsuko added.

"Maybe…." Haruhi trailed off.

"It be fun come on Haruhi." Tamaki inwardly smiled at the two girls, he really liked this female friend of Haruhi's , now that he's thinking about it she's probably be perfect for Kyoya….

"I guess." Haruhi finally said.

"Yes!" Natsuko exclaimed and jumped up happily.

Time Skip the weekend in Japan

Natsuko and Haruhi were sitting in a limo facing each other, both girl looked uncomfortable. "I hate riding in limo's" Natsuko said as she tapped her fingers impenitently on the door.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ritsu it was your mother's orders." The driver apologized.

"I don't blame you Jacque, your just following orders." Natsuko sighed.

The limo finally came to a halt in front of the Ritsu Mansion, Natsuko and Haruhi stepped out of the limo as Natsuko said a quick polite thank you to the driver. "Come Haruhi." Natsuko said as the two girls walked up the steps to the mansion.

"I feel out of place." Haruhi mumbled to herself.

"So do I Haruhi, so do I." Natsuko replied.

Inside the mansion was a modern/traditional styled home, the main room or the living room called by some people was a large room with light beige colored walls and maroon furnishing. The next part of the house they walked through was a grand hallway with high ceilings and black walls, Natsuko stopped at a white double door and knocked.

"Come in." Haruhi heard a gruff male voice call out.

Natsuko opened the large door with a firm push, upon stepping in Haruhi now realized why Natsuko hadn't like returning home. There sat her father a looking even colder than Kyoya's father on a good day, and the woman who stood beside him could only be Natsuko's mother she was in a black dress suit and looked more like a lawyer than a writer. "Father, mother this is Haruhi my roommate and closest friend." Natsuko motioned towards the brunette girl standing behind her.

"It a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi." Came the now light hearted voice of Natsuko's father.

"School is treating you well I presume." Moriko said with a smile on her face. These were not the same people they saw only moments before.

"Yes ma'am." Haruhi replied politely.

The Moriko turned and looked at her daughter with a pointed look. "The suitor I have chosen for you will be coming here with his family tonight for dinner, I expect you to be ready by then." Moriko told Natsuko as she started to leave the room.

Natsuko only nodded her head and took Haruhi's hand and fled out of the office. Ritsu Kentaro looked sadly at his little girl as she left basically dragging her friend out of the room. "Natsuko were announcing the engagement to night it's a dinner party please look you very best Haruhi can join us as well." Kentaro told her before she made it out the door.

"Yes father." Natsuko mumbled as she left the office.

~In Natsuko's Room~

Natsuko's POV

And this is why I hate coming home, both of my parents are so damn controlling. I spent most of my childhood locked up in this mansion alone. Haruhi sat on my bed kind of like we did back _home_ but then I wasn't about to step into a marriage I didn't want and we weren't meeting my suitor tonight at a big dinner party none the less.

"Natsu how are you?" she asked as I sighed, and turned and looked at her.

"I'm not too happy but I'll live." I replied with a small smile then turned back to my dress closet.

My first priority was finding a dress for Haruhi, than myself. Pulling out a long tank top sleeved light pink dress with silver diamonds on it, I hung the dress on the older side of the dresser and then turned to find myself a dress.

Having to literally craw up into the stupid dress dresser I found the perfect dress. It was a light blue strapless ball gown that I had never even seen before now. But I liked it so I pulled it out, then I went to find a matching pair of shoes for both of us. For Haruhi I decided on silver flats because she can barely walk in heels and I think flats look better on her feet than heels do. My own shoes were silver and light blue stilettos sandal heels, about three or four inches.

"Natsuko what are you doing?" She asked from her sitting position on my bed.

"Getting the dresses were going to wear tonight, and no you don't have a choice if I have to go through with this than you have to be by my side for the majority of it dear friend." I told her as I came and sat next to her on the bed.

"Sometimes you remind me of Tamaki." She thought out loud I smirked slightly.

"Don't compare me to your boyfriend Haruhi it would be an insult to him, he is far more excepting than I myself and far more nicer than me." I stated flatly, it was the truth, Souh-san was a better person than myself by far.

"Natsu don't say thing like that about you, what would Ichigo say?" Haruhi asked and I felt like someone had stabbed me.

My twin brother Ichigo was laying in a hospital bed somewhere in a coma, we were in a car wreck earlier this month. He protected my shielded my body from the impact I ended up with four broken ribs, a concussion, and some eternal bleeding here and there. Ichigo ended up with a broken arm and leg, mass eternal bleeding, a fractured skull, and a dislocated shoulder. The blood loss for him was massive and sent his body into a state of shock thus the doctors put him in a medical induced coma to make sure there would be no massive brain damage, he hasn't woken up yet.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry." Ichigo was her friend just as much as she was my own. Neither one of us really liked bringing it up.

Time Skip

The Party

3rd P POV

Natsuko stood at her father side as he chatted aimlessly with other wealthy men, Haruhi had long since left Natsuko side and was sitting down at one of the small circle tables around the room. As Natsuko looked around the room for her friend she noticed some of her father's friends sons fltting with Haruhi who looked rather uncomfortable, excusing herself from her father side she quickly made her way over to her friends aid.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but my friend is taken." Natsuko said as she approached the tabled, Haruhi sent her a thankful look.

"With who? If she is then why didn't her boyfriend come to her aid instead of a little girl like you?"One boy sneered.

"Her boyfriend Souh Tamaki is out of country at the moment studying aboard in America, as are the both of us just at the moment we are back in Japan for my engagement party and to see some family." Natsuko replied calmly these gentlemen didn't back down however.

"Well if he was a real man than he would have escorted his own girlfriend to your party Ms." One sneered at her.

"Yah maybe he's just looking for an excuse to dump her, I mean she's not very pretty." Another one joined in and at the comment Natsuko lost her cool.

Reaching up she slapped that boy across his face and glared at him. "Don't you ever say that about my _sister _again, or I'll make you wished you would have never been born." By now almost all the adults in the room had turned and looked at the group of teenagers.

"Do you know who I am?" the tall dark brunette boy demanded.

"Yes, you are Nitshito Sora, son of the famous Nitshito Kakashi a large influencer in the business world and a five star Director. I know who you are but you seemed to have forgotten who I am." Natsuko hissed dangerously.

"I am the daughter of Ritsu Kentaro and Moriko, Ritsu , I am Ritsu Natsuko." Natsuko sneered at him then turned to Haruhi.

"Don't believe a word this fool says, you are beautiful and Tamaki believes so too. Righ Tamaki-san?" Natsuko questioned over her shoulder as Tamaki came walking up.

"Your're right Natsuko-san, Haruhi lets dance." Tamaki said as he walked up to Haruhi and escorted her to the dance floor, Natsuko gave one more glance to the boy she slapped then turned and walked away.

Natsuko found Nitshito Kakashi in the crowd of people and bowed. "Sir please forgive me of my actions, but your son was making fun of my closest friend and I protect the one I trust." Natsuko asked the man as she stood straight up.

"Very well, child. You have been forgiven because of your honesty" Kakashi said, Natsuko replied with a formal thank you and then dismissed herself from his presence.

The next person to find Natsuko was her mother. "Come dear it's time to meet your fiancé." Moriko said; Natsuko followed slowly behind and down the corridors to her father's office. The walk from the ball room was quiet Natsuko dared not talk to her mother and Moriko was perfectly content with the silence, and Natsuko dared not break it either.

Three people stood awaiting in Ritsu Kentaro office, the two men who weren't her father surprised her greatly. "Ootori-san, Kyoya-san it's a pleasure to see you both are well." Natsuko said politely and bowed at the two.

"It's a pleasure to see that you are well as well, child" Kyoya's father replied curtly but politely.

"Thank you Ootori-san, if it wasn't for the doctors at your hospital I don't know if I'd be as well as I am now." Natsuko replied sweetly.

Though she didn't really mean what she had said they would never know, _what about Ichigo?_ She thought bitterly. They could heal her but not her twin brother, where's the justice in that, she dared not to asked. An because those two were standing in her father's office right before who she was marring was going to be announced it could only mean one thing…

She was going to marry…..

"Ootori Kyoya and you are to be married June 7th of next year."

Ootori Kyoya, the one person she couldn't stand…..

…**.**

_So here is the next installment in Natsuko Ritsu's life, the author hopes you enjoy. So please leave her comment to what you think and she will work on getting back to you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Summer's Pride_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Feeling Lost

Natsuko walked beside Kyoya as they walked back to the main event, neither one of the two young adults seems too happy about it, but neither one showed it. In a sense they were the perfect match, while Natsuko was a little more out there at times, she was still very reserved with her privet life the only person who ever managed to slip through her defenses was Haruhi. Kyoya unlike Natsuko was not out there his only sense of being out there was in high school when he was the vice president of the host club.

Upon entering the grand ball room Haruhi and Tamaki made their way over to their friends. "Natsuko?" Haruhi questioned Natsuko simply nodded her head and motioned to the engagement ring on her finger.

"Haruhi, Tamaki-san you best get lost in the crowd, next few minute are bound to be chaotic." Natsuko told the two in hushed tones.

"We would like to announce the engagement of our oldest daughter Natsuko." Moriko started off you could tell she was a hostess.

"We bless the joining of our daughter Natsuko and her future husband Ootori Kyoya, cheers." Kentaro said happily.

"Now everyone this is a celebration so let's celebrate with the first dance, Kyoya and Natsuko would you care to lead." Moriko cheered, and Natsuko turned and faced Kyoya

Natsuko look at Kyoya and with a gleam of her eyes he could read what she meant. _Well Ootori, now that were here let's play it for all we got._ With a simple smirk he held out his hand to her she took it with a grace like no other.

"Would like to dance, my lady?" Kyoya smirked at her as she replied with.

"Most certainly, you lead I'll follow." Natsuku said with a fake smile that would make and Ootori proud.

Time Skip After the party (more like a torture chamber)

Natsuko's room

Haruhi and Natsuko were laid across the queen size bed doing what exactly, home work. Both girl had some form of home work to do; Natsuko's being a book report on Romeo and Juliet something she could have done in her sleep. While Haruhi was working on a student case file that her class had to review.

Natsuko has had enough of this tragic love story and through the book on the floor and put the papers back in her binder. It was making her sick. "Haruhi I'm going to go for a walk in the garden if you need me I'll have my phone." Natsuko said as she pulled on her long white silk rod and her dark purple house shoes.

Walking down the long halls quietly, because the Ootori's were staying the night and her parents were probably sound asleep by now along with her two little siblings. Stepping out of the back yard and stripping herself of her shoes Natsuko walked in the grass as her mind slipped further and further away.

This was her life, her body, her heart and she didn't want to marry someone who was only in it for the merits he would receive. It wasn't that she didn't like Kyoya, he was very cute, it was she just didn't like him. So she wasn't sure how this marriage would work, it was confusing to her young adult mind.

The light in the guest bedroom turned on, it was Kyoya room. Natsuko stared for a half of a second then turned from the window and made her way into the maze, twist and turns; she'd end up lost before long. Kyoya saw her turn from the window and watched her make her way to the maze. He grabbed his dark blue robe and put on his house slippers.

Natsuko was far into the maze by the time she realized she was lost. And if things couldn't get worse her phone had died sometime during her adventure to wonderland. It was also cold; Natsuko flimsy rode was starting the get wet from the newly found falling snow. She detested winter; it was cold, bitter and killed almost everything.

Why did rich people have mazes, she would never understand the concept but she was okay with that she guess. "I'm so cold." She mumbled as she made her way back through the maze or at least tried to but epically failed only getting herself more lost. That's when she heard something, her name being called.

"Who's there?" She questioned dangerously.

"Natsuko,!" The call came again Natsuko had started running in opposite direction only to run into her caller. Before she ever got his name out she passed out from exaltation and the now existent fever she had come upon.

Kyoya picked her up bridal style, carrying her effortlessly out of the maze. His first thought was to take her back to her own bed room but since the light was off and he was certain the Haruhi was asleep, he brought her new fiancé to the room he was staying. He took of her soaking wet rode and laid her in the guest bed, taking one of the pillows of the bed he threw it on the nice white fluffy couch he had in the room.

Sleep came easily to him and waking up in the morning came even easier than he expected. When Kyoya woke up it was early in the morning, like out of his character early. He sat up and looked around the room and saw a sight that he hadn't expected, Natsuko was trashing around violently mumbling incoherent things. Something about a car wreck, a missing person case, Greek gods that later amused Kyoya greatly. She really did love mythology.

So Kyoya got up and got dressed, then he pulled his laptop out and sat on the couch and started making plans for Tamaki's new host club. It was 6:30 when Kyoya had woken up around 7 Haruhi came running into the room only for Kyoya to make a shh signal.

Haruhi turned her eyes in the direction he was pointing and saw Natsuko (who had finally settled down) fast asleep. "What happened?" She mouthed curiously.

"I saw her go into the maze last night from the window, she must have had a lot on her mind because she ended up lost. " Kyoya explained to Haruhi in a calm tone.

"I found her and brought her back inside, you were already asleep so a laid her on the guest bed." He finished calmly and seriously.

"Was she okay?" Haruhi knew Natsuko had a knack for getting lost easily, didn't matter if it was in reality or in her own world either way she had very poor sense of direction when walking on her own two feet.

"She had a small fever last night, but I checked again this morning it's gone." He replied simply, Haruhi nodded but she walked past Kyoya and to the bed. Sitting on the bed by Natsuko she gently nudged her awake.

"Natsu you have to get up your father wants to see you and we agreed we go see my dad today." Haruhi said firmly after Natsuko groaned a "no I don't want to."

"Natsuko get up, don't make your father wait for you." Haruhi tried again this time Natsuko sat up, then gasped.

She had expected to wake up in her bed not one of the guest beds, and that's when Kyoya notice a kanji symbol's on her middle back. "Haruhi why am I in the guest bed room?" Natsuko asked.

"Natsu I can see your tattoo." Haruhi said blankly as Natsuko quickly covered herself up with the cover.

"ekk….." she squeaked loudly.

"You're in guest bed room because you got lost in the maze last night and Kyoya brought you in here." Haruhi explained as Natsuko looked around.

"Can you hand me my robe Haruhi?" She asked and motioned to the white robe.

Haruhi hand the now dry fabric to Natsuko who carefully put it on not to expose anymore of her tattoo, then she got out of the bed thank Kyoya for taking care of her. "Haruhi lets use the door that leads straight to my room so we don't run in to anyone who might scold me for walking around in Pajama's." Natsuko said as she walked over to a blank spot in on the wall and tapped a code around the spot, then part of the wall slid into the other wall and the two girls walked in and the wall slid back into place.

~Time Skip back in America~

Normal POV

Natsuko sat in her apartment room staring at the engagement ring on her figure, engaged, could you believe it because she sure as hell was having a hard time adjusting to it. Just a month ago she was sort of happy with her relationship with Jacob her older brother wasn't in a coma.

This knew since of life was a strange tragic one for our heroin.

Haruhi walked into the room late that day and stood In the doorway. "Why do I hate Kyoya so much?" Natsuko mused as she looked at her friend his with a small frown.

"How did you?" Haruhi questioned.

"It's his own fault; it was a long time ago when we were middle scholars. The story not even worth going into anymore, I'm just still bitter." Natsuko replied.

"But if you really want to know they story goes like this."

…**..**

_So the author decided to leave a cliff hanger this time, so please just keep your mind open and you might get the right idea. Though I wouldn't be surprised if we were all wrong, mi Lady is a very strange one she is. So until next time, so please tell her what you think and she will get back to you as soon as she can._

_Sincerely,_

_Summer's Pride_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Thank you to the one reviewer I got on the last chapter, I'm glad you like the last installment and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you but I will not be going into detail right now why Natsuko is so bitter towards Kyoya but known the less there will be some ups in this chapter that I hope you enjoy. **

**Now to start the story**

**XoXoXoXoX**

Chapter 4: The understanding

Natsuko walked down the long halls of her literature building, Haruhi seemed to understand her reasoning for hating Kyoya and they didn't talk about it again. Today was just another Monday for most people but for Natsuko it was an even more depressing Monday because today she turned 19, this would be the first birthday she has spent without her twin in 19 years. She was thankful that the only class she had on Mondays was her AP Literature class and that only lasted an hour and a half, so she could go wallow in herself pity in her room later.

In America she was still a no body; and she happened to like that very much. Cause the moment she stepped foot in Japan she was the fiancée of the youngest Ootori and the media wouldn't leave her alone. Japan, as she thought about the small isle land she thought of her friends, her father and then she thought of her real mother. That's right the famous Moriko Ritsu was and never will be the twins biological mother. Their mother was a commoner by the name of Keiri-Ai Borrelli the surname of their step father Nathaniel D'lyns Borrelli an Italian, who own most of Italy's shipping industries and fishing industries. A kind man, someone Natsuko and Ichigo had both looked up to, having spent almost every summer with their mother and stepfather.

By the time the AP Literature was over Natsuko was in the up most hurry to leave the school, to get to her brothers hospital room was her number one priority at the moment, and it hadn't helped that her car refused to start. "Taylor!" She yelled in the direction of her friend and her brother.

"Oh, Hey Nats!" The energetic red head called as she basically bounced over to her class mate. Her brother followed slowly behind her.

"Could you be an amazing friend and have you and your brother take a look at my car?" Natsuko asked, Taylor nodded her head the looked over her shoulder.

"Jason, get your lazy aft over here, Nats needs us to look at her car!" she yelled as her brother only gave a shrug but walked at a faster pace than before and joined his sister at the hood of the Camaro.

The two took a quick look over everything. "eh, we'd have to take this back to uncle's shop, it's not a problem we can fix in the parking lot of a college." Taylor apologized while she rubbed the back of her head.

"I can get it to run to drive it to "the Workshop" if you like Natsu, but to go into the city would be dangerous." Jason said.

"very well, let me get my stuff out and I'll give you the keys. Taylor could you please drive me to the Forest General Hospital?" Natsuko asked as she turned and looked at the red head.

"Sure, I have a present for you anyway." Taylor said as she helped her friend grabbed all her stuff out of the back seat of the car.

Once Natsuko laptop and backpack were inside Taylor's truck the two college girls drove off. "So what's this present for me you mentioned." Natsuko asked.

"Well we have to go by my apartment to get it, besides you need to put your stuff up anyway." Taylor said in a clear cheerful tone as a smile found its way to Natsuko's lips.

Taylor pulled up to the apartment complex, Natsuko grabbed all her stuff as the two headed to the third floor houses. "How long have we known each other?" Taylor asked, a certain innocence shone in on her question.

"Well I'm 19 now you started dating Ichigo when we were in the 7th grade, but we've been friends since elementary school. It's been about 10 years since we met you that summer when we were visiting our aunt and uncle." Taylor knew about their mom, so she would understand the lie that Natsuko just told.

"10 years, I thought it had been longer." Taylor mused, as they walked up a flight of stairs both knowing the statistic about elevators.

The two girls stood at Natsuko's door, pulling out her key Natsuko opened the door and stepped in. Taylor said she be right back and walked across to her room. Turning on the lights in her apartment Taylor went to her room to grab a brown lather bound scrap book; the book's title read "The Misadventure of three best friends." Taylor smiled and grabbed the book; she also grabbed a small sleeping kitten off her bed.

Taylor walked back into Natsuko's apartment to hear intense arguing. "Get out of my house! I don't want to see you until the day I walk down the aisle!" She heard Natsuko scream at someone, so this must be the person she is engaged to.

Taylor sat the book down on the counter and put the kitten on the fluffy couch pillow and it fell fast into sleep. "Nat?" She called into the apartment.

"Taylor I'm in the library; no don't touch anything Ootori, I thought I told you get the hell out." Taylor winced she didn't like it when people cursed; it was just how she was.

"Natsuko, hey come on I want to go see him." Taylor said as she walked into the library.

"I'm coming, Ootori get out of my apartment, come on Taylor I want to see him also." Natsuko quickly replied as she exited the library.

"I have two presents for you Nats." Taylor called at her friend because she was already back in the kitchen area by the time the other two college students left the library.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Natsuko said finally.

"As you best friend and future sister in law it is my duty to give you a present for ever present giving holiday.", Taylor declared softly.

Taylor and Ichigo weren't engaged but they been dating so long that the two acted as if they were an old married couple, Natsuko found it rather hilarious. The day Ichigo and Natsuko were in the wreck was the same day he had purchased an engagement ring for Taylor, Natsuko had it locked away somewhere safe for when her brother would wake up and need it back so he could give it to Taylor.

"Okay Taylor, what is it?" Natsuko finally gave in which resulted in Taylor doing a small happy dance then she handed over the adventure book.

"I found it a few months ago, and I finished all the pages excepted for the last two." Taylor told her, the last two pages they were titled "Family", there were three family pages in all but one of the was already finished it was the non-blood related family.

"Now because once Ichigo wakes up you will have to share the book, I got you a special gift." Taylor said as she walked over to the couch and picked up the small white kitten.

"Happy Birthday, Natsuko." Taylor said happily as she placed the fluffy kitten in Natsuko's arms.

"Taylor, you got me a kitten. Thank you." Natsuko said in a small sweet tone and hugged her friend.

"Yep now come on, I want to go see my boyfriend." Taylor said and took the kitten back and placed her back on the couch.

The two girls then left the apartment and left for the hospital, pulling the old truck into a parking place the two hoped down and out. Natsuko made her way to the front desk and the two got visitor passes and head straight for Ichigo's room. "Taylor, are you sure you want to go in there?" Natsuko questioned.

"Yah I'm sure." Then the two girls braced themselves for what they might find when they entered the room.

It shocked them; there Ichigo was after a month of being in a coma sitting up reading the Japanese news paper. "You're getting married now, well I'll be damned?" Natsuko was speechless not only was Ichigo sitting up and reading the news paper he had also had the nerve to joke about that.

"Ichigo!" Taylor exclaimed and ran over to him threw her arms around him and started to cry. Ichigo slowly wrapped his arms around the sobbing red head. Natsuko walked slowly over to the other side of her brother's hospital bed.

Rolling up the magazine she had in her purse, unnoticed by her brother. She hit him in the back of his head. "Baka! Don't you ever do that again." She screeched and Ichigo now rubbed the back of his head as Taylor burst out laughing.

"Did you have to hit me." Ichigo whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, I did." She replied smugly.

"This is why I don't go on trips with the two of you." Taylor said as she laughed.

"Actually you stopped going on trips with us because you fell in the mountains and ended up on crutches for a month." The twins said at the exact time.

"It's creepy when you two do that." Taylor said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yah we know." Again at the same time.

"STOP IT!" She demanded putting her hands on her hips in a fit of playful rage.

"I don't think we will." The two said together.

"Okay guys, seriously stop it." Taylor said.

"So when do you get to leave?" Natsuko asked.

"Today, I've been waiting all morning for you to get here to check me out of this hell hole." Ichigo replied.

"Where will you stay, your old roommate got a new roommate and neither one of us have a extra bed in our apartment." Taylor asked.

"Who knows I'll probably occupy Natsuko's fluffy couch for a while until I find and available apartment complex on campus." Ichigo said and his sister sighed.

"We can move the couch into my study room and set up a temporary guest bed room, Haruhi won't mind and i can convince Tamaki easily that you won't be doing anything to his little girl." Natsuko replied.

She sighed this was turning out to be a longer day than she had wished for. Sometimes she hated reality.

XOXOXOXOX

_Hello everyone it is I Summer again. The lady is out again she has been real busy lately and just finished the update, she hopes you enjoy and that you might review and tell her what you think. _

_As always summer's pride._


End file.
